Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. For example, network providers have developed architectures in which a communication network can include both 3rd Generation Partnership Project networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, and wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as Wi-Fi, can each be accessed by user equipment (UE) having multi-mode communication capabilities. 3GPP Release 13 (Rel-13) Technical Specifications define several integrated LTE-WLAN interworking architectures including LTE-WLAN Aggregation (LWA), LTE WLAN Radio Level Integration with Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) Tunnel (LWIP), and Radio Access Network (RAN) Controlled LTE-WLAN Interworking (RCLWI). Currently, LWIP is defined as using a bearer switch to route IP flows between LTE and WLAN communication links, which causes LWIP interworking architectures to be at a disadvantage over LWA interworking architectures that provide for aggregating IP flows over both LTE and WLAN links. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in aggregating IP flows over LTE and WLAN links for LWIP interworking architectures.